What's Dead is Dead
by Germany11
Summary: Things have changed for Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett. A zombie outbreak has started in London. Can the two of them survive? Can Sweeney ever have his revenge now?
1. Expected

** What's Dead Is Dead.**

Chapter 1: Expected.

Since the beginning he could always see the darkness that engulfed the world. The filthy streets of London from Peru he had seen it all. The cruelty of the world all around us. He saw it all.

Mrs. Lovett sighed to herself as she watched the man who she was so desperately in love with just sit there. Despite all the cruelty he had seen, despite all the devious acts she had helped him with. All for the sake of revenge. To avenge the acts that was done to him. From all the murder his 'friends' had help him commit, to her using the bodies for her ever growing in popularity meat pies. Nothing could have prepared them for what the world was now.

Mrs. Lovett paced in the bake house as her gaze never left him. The child she had to come to love as her own was passed out on the floor near the oven. She knew if anyone took a second glance they wouldn't be able to stare for long.

Now things had change.

The world was different.

Still as the barber had sat there in the same spot he had been for the past three hours the look in his distant eyes told her the truth. The truth was something Eleanor Lovett has never acted religiously on.

_She couldn't help but think on how all this has started. How the world was now turned upside down._

It had all started as usual three days ago. Sweeney Todd had just finished off another customer who had the misfortunes of entering his shop.

Oh how she missed the easiness of just worrying about cleaning up the blood that was inevitable in their most not usual work.

She had brought him up a bottle of gin. His usual routine was to have a cup of gin after handling a customer.

She felt her body shiver as she remembered what now seemed so long ago.

_She had been blabbing on and on about the mess that he rarely took in account to clean himself. She knew he had been ignoring her. He always did. Still he would occasionally mutter a response or nod his head. She really couldn't complain. Telling herself that once he was done with the oh so 'Honorable' Judge Turpin then all of this would be over. Soon they would be living by the sea._

She knew now that dream would never come true.

_The door opening had startled them both from their usual routine. That's when everything changed._

"Sorry sir we are closed." She had said to the man that stood there. What was that god awful smell? Could it have just been her being in the bake house for so long?

Still the man didn't move immediately. A gurgling sound was coming from his throat.

"Dearie we are closed, still I could offer you a delicious pie if you want? Whatcha say?" She had come closer to the strange man.

That's when the man finally moved, he had gotten the surprise on her. Next thing Eleanor knew was she was on the ground screaming at the disfigured face of her attacker. What was he doing? Oh god he's trying to bite me she had thought to herself.

Sweeney had taken action then. Opening his 'friend' and cutting the man's throat. What had taken them by shock in that moment was the fact the man didn't go down. He continued. To try his attack as the blood poured out of his now open throat onto Eleanor.

Her screams were loud enough that it cause Toby to run into the room.

"Mum!" He shouted.

It was too late to do anything.

Sweeney pulled the monster off of her and with all his force he could muster he had taken his foot down again and again on to the head of the attacker.

"Mum? Mum! Are you all right!?" Toby had rushed to her side to the now shaking Mrs. Lovett.

"Quite all right dear…" She did her best to assure him.

Sweeney didn't move, his glance was dark and fixated on the man who had just attacked his partner and accomplish in murder.

"Not today…" He had muttered.

It was a very important day for him. Anthony was going to be bringing his daughter to him. Soon he was going to be reunited with the only family he had left.

Screaming through the streets had caught their ears.

"Mr. T?" She had spoken trying to get his attention as she stood. Still he didn't respond.

Toby had run out the door, the moment gun shots were fired.

"Love can you hear me?" She spoke louder.

His dark eyes fixed on her.

The look in them was more terrifying than the monster that had attacked her moments earlier.

The blood that stained her dress no longer was in her mind. Those beautiful dark eyes of his that could make her feel like she was melting away had something she had never seen before.

"Love…."

"Mum, Mr. Todd!" Toby ran back inside panicked.

"What is going on outside dear…" Her voice was shaking as she kept her eyes glued to the man who had seen all the cruelty and took part in the cruelty of man of his own.

"The streets are running red mum.. There is so many of those things… There eating people mum…" His words had an ironic notion for her.

How many gents and ladies had been consuming their fellow neighbors for the past few weeks anyways?

"We need to get outta her mum!" He had run up to her and had placed his hands around her wrist to try and pull her away. She started to budge until the sudden voice of Sweeney stopped them in their tracks.

"The bake house." If they hadn't been close to him they would have missed what he said.

His eyes found his way onto them.

"We'll be safe in the Bake house." He quickly turned to grab the box of his friends.

"But? Mr. Todd it only locks on the outside…." Toby had spoken up not hiding to well the distrust in his voice.

"No dearie it isn't" She had spoken up then.  
The Barber and the child looked at her for a moment as she pulled the key from her corset under her dress.

"Let's go. Stay down and silent." Was all he said.

That was three days ago. She knew all of them were lucky that there was enough water and food down here to hold them off for the past three days but that may not last long.

She walked over to her barber and sat next to him.

He didn't stir at all.

It was then she saw the look in his eyes and knew what it was. He had known all along the true horror of the world. She had known that. Now she knew how naïve she was. He had seen all of this horror now as a possibility. He expected the world to fall for mankind to finally reveal their cruel and darker nature to the world.

Still he wasn't afraid.

He just merely expected it.

__


	2. Sea

**Chapter 2: Sea**

"Mr. Todd…"

He still didn't move. He was lost in his own mind. The judge. Yes that bloody judge. What if he died during what was going on now? No. He needs to die by his hands. His blood needs to be on Sweeneys friends. No one else can kill him.

"Love answer me."

His dark eyes glanced over to his accomplish in murder.

Couldn't she ever just stop talking?

She put her hand on his shoulder and started to shake him a little. With a sigh he turned his attention fully on her.

"What?" He grumbled out the words.  
"We need a plan Mr. T…" Her voice showed her worry.

"We won't be able to stay in the bake house forever; the sewers connect to the Bake house. What if one of those creatures gets in here while we sleep?"

She did have a point he couldn't deny that. Still what about his daughter? What if they went to the shop and didn't see that they were there? What about that damn Judge also? No. He couldn't let his plans for revenge get ruined all because she wanted to leave. All because she didn't think he could protect her or the child.

"We're staying here."

With that she stood up, not hiding the anger in her body language.

"We aren't safe! What happens if we run out of food!"

"We have the pies…" He said simply but stopped as the thought really didn't sit well with him. By the look on Eleanor's face it didn't sit well with her either.

"We'll send the boy then." His eyes glanced over to the sleeping child.

There was a lot Eleanor would do for the man she loved. Even help him with murder or his blood lust. She had become many things that would defiantly send her to hell. Still she did it all for the love of this man. For the man she always believed he would come back. The man she kept a secret from for him to be happy. This though, no this wasn't right. She couldn't send out a child out there for supplies not her Toby. No not him.

"We can't do that!" She screamed as her voice carried off the walls of the bake house. Sweeney couldn't help but be startled by this. Shock clearly faded as his anger started to grow.

The Judge.

His revenge.

His wife.

His daughter.

No.

She would not interfere over an orphan.

He stood up quickly as he opened one of his friends and grabbed the back of her neck and put the razor to her jugular.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the cold metal to her throat. Her dark brown eye stayed fixated on his beautiful eyes. God those beautiful eyes. Even when he was covered in blood after dispatching a costumer. The look of anger and passion of a man who lost everything. Even with those eyes glued on her in this moment. When he could easily just slice her neck with a flick of the wrist those eyes of his burned so beautifully into her. Those were they eyes that could make her do anything for him.

"We stay here pet." He said with venom in his voice.

Realization hit her strong at that moment. He didn't care about their safety. No, he never really did. It was always about that bloody judge. Always about Lucy. She never waited for him like Eleanor did. She wouldn't love the man he had become. How could she? Eleanor was the only woman willing to do as much as she has done for this man. Only she would chop up bodies. Only she would turn them into pies to hide the evidence for his murders. For a revenge that would never change anything.

Oh but how she did hope that it would. That they could live by the sea. Mr. Todd, her and Toby a happy family that she had never had. But that damn judge.

"You only care about getting the Judge don't you?" She screamed at him despite the fact the man held a razor to her neck.

He hesitated with answering only confirming her beliefs.

"Mr. Todd can't you just move on. He's probably already dead with those creatures out there eating people." The irony of her words hit her pretty hard. Or it could have just been the razor cutting her skin a little as he gave her a warning to stop her words. Still Eleanor Lovett had never been a lady to not speak her mind. She felt that following the normal society rules of a lady to only speak when spoken to was something she herself could never really grasp. She never really wanted to grasp that way of thinking anyways. So as always she decided to speak her mind.

"Mr. Todd. Lucy isn't worth all of us getting eating alive by those monsters dearie."

His eyes went dark and next thing she had known she was slammed hard against the wall, the razor, his has he had called it his friend was cutting more into her throat with a talent he posed not to cut the jugular unless he wanted to. Why couldn't he ever see that she was his friend to? Why couldn't he just realize she was so much better than Lucy? Still despite his outburst of anger and the obvious warnings for her to cease talking she continued.

"The Judge is most likely dead Mr. T. Things have changed. It's not like we can just stay here and rot away waiting for you to have your revenge. This isn't like when you were locked away Mr. T. We can have a life now, if we get out. London is no longer safe and killing the Judge is not going to keep us alive my love!"

Groaning at the door made them freeze in their place.

Oh god they're outside the door, she thought to herself.

He pulled the razor from her as his eyes stayed fixated on the door.

The thoughts of three days earlier burned into his mind. He had cut one of their throats and still it didn't die. No he had to destroy the skull. That's what did it in. His friends couldn't protect him. Still they could take care of the judge. That was three days ago since all this started. He was probably dead. Sweeney gripped his razor tightly. No. He can't be. He would most likely be held up somewhere or out of London by now.

_By the sea._

A dark smirk formed on his lips.

"Mr. T…" Her voice was but a mere whisper.

"By the sea pet, by the sea."

Her smile was bright and happy. They were finally going to the sea.

"Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett! Are you down there!"

"Anthony the monsters are at the door!"

"Are you down there! , Mrs. Lovett answers me quick!"

Their voices were heard and a silence for a moment filled the bake house.

Eleanor realized in that moment that her plans for the sea would never come true.

With one look from Sweeney she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes we are down here loves!" She yelled out loud enough for them to hear.

No more by the sea.

They will never make it to the sea.


End file.
